1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to Local Interconnect Network (LIN) circuitry and, more specifically, to LIN receiver providing immunity against Interrupt Source Output (ISO) pulses.
2. Introduction
Local Interconnect Networks (LIN) typically implement a transmitter and a receiver for communicating within the network. Receiver circuitry is susceptible to interference on the input signal which results in incorrect receiver output. Specifically, receivers are susceptible to radio frequency (RF) pulses and ISO pulses, which result in incorrect low states occurring on the receiver output signal. In an attempt to mitigate incorrect receiver output, known receiver circuits have been designed in accordance with conformance testing and proper emission criteria to provide immunity to RF pulses. However, these known receiver circuits are still susceptible to ISO pulses. As such, there exists a need for a LIN receiver circuit that produces an output signal that is immune to the effects of ISO pulses occurring on the input signal of the receiver.